Yes, There Will Be Blood
by Tensei-Taichou
Summary: a new story with my hunter oc, and a couple of her "friends" probably end up hunterxhunter both oc's


She breathed a breath of cold air. She watched as the warm air showed up in the dense cold of the night. She walked down the cool street; sticking to walls should anyone have seen her. She pulled her hood tighter around her face so the fur was past her cheeks. The blood stains around her mouth chin and neck had hardened since her last victim. She leaned over and grabbed a handful of snow, rubbing it over the fur near the bottom of her hood, trying to get the excess blood off. Doing the same with the top of her jacket, she heard crunching behind her. Jumping up at the building beside her, she scaled it up to the roof. Peeking over the lip of the building, she saw three humans, two men and one girl.

She crawled backwards, crouching low and keeping an eye on the three. She saw the bigger one of the males point towards two doors, opposite to each other on the street. The other two nodded, and the bigger one went to the store below her, and the other two to the one on the other side. Crawling down the back of the building, she spotted a forgotten door. It was closed, so she started beating at it with her fists, making loud bangs. Eventually she had gotten through. Jumping through the hole in the door, she quietly had her way to the front of the store to see the man holding a rifle in her direction. He did not look at all scared, and it was just that much more fun for the young hunter.

The eyes of her pray locked with her own, and she knew what was to come next. Hurdling herself behind a forgotten shelf, she heard a single gunshot and a shell drop to the floor. Smiling wickedly, she aimed herself at the wall she was facing, and jumped. Performing the only mid air move she new, she front flipped to the wall where her feet made contact, leaving a crack in the wall, and pushed herself as hard as she could towards the grown man. He batted her away with a grunt, and took aim at her once again, but she was too quick. She ducked and rolled behind the counter she was thrown at, and waited to hear the second gunshot. She never did.

But what she did hear was no surprise. A cough and a whip like sound was heard from the mans direction, followed with a string of gurgles and banging of the shelves.

I peeked out from behind the counter and saw what was happening. My good friend Duke had decided to make a show from the building's roof across the street. I gave a screech of approval, just in time for the other two humans to come to his rescue. I jumped the other man, knowing it may take a few seconds for the girl to recover, and it would most likely be too late for the brute. As I jumped and landed onto the man, the girl was knocked back a couple feet. She tumble and tripped over her own two feet, and that's when I heard an aggravated grumble from the one Duke was strangling. A snap was heard, and so was a strangled laugh from the rooftop.

I looked down to my victim, and raised my left clawed hand. But something made me hesitate. I do not know what happened, but all I could do was stare at his face, trying to recall something. Not remembering, I slammed my fist to the ground, and cut him on his left cheek. I hurriedly jumped off of him and scaled the building across from the scene. One image was burned into her mind. His face, and the confused look he gave her when she did not shred him apart. There was no way I was going soft, I thought to myself.

"What the hell was that about?" I heard duke ask from behind me.

"I don't… know. I just felt like I knew him from somewhere." I told him truthfully, my eyes on the survivor who was picking himself off the ground. He looked up to where I was, and we locked eyes. The girl broke it, for she seemed quite worried while glancing in our general direction many times. Cursing her, I turned to walk to the center of the roof where I let out a horrifyingly loud screech. I heard the girl squeak as she prodded the man to move on.

I watched with a glare and tried to brush it off, though it proved to be not that easy. That night, we took refuge in an old dumpster that was used to throw away the killed common infected from the building adjacent to it. We got comfortable and started to doze off.

Though it did not last long. We were awaken by gun shots, about 50 yards away by what I could tell. I shot up and climbed the side of the building to get an over view. What I saw frightened me. There were 4 new survivors, one male, older with gray hair, attired in green. A small female followed closely, she was clad in pink and blue, brown hair in a pony tail. The next looked the most horrified. He was a dark man, in business clothing. The last happened to look the toughest, had tattoos, a buzz cut and biker jacket. But the worst of it all, they were leading a tank into our part of the town.

This would not go well after they were finished with the tank, not at all.

There ya go the first chapter let me know what you think


End file.
